What a diff'rence a day made
by gem6519
Summary: Twenty-four hours in the lives of Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent.
1. Hour 1: Rise and shine

**SUMMARY: **Twenty-four hours in the lives of Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent.

**SPOILERS: **None as far as I know. This is a future AU story - although moments from prior episodes may be mentioned. There is no Tess Mercer or Lex Luthor in this story – at least that's the plan right now.

**DISCLAIMER: **The only thing I'm taking from the television program _24 _is that each chapter covers one hour. Some hours will be shorter and some will be longer. It's not quite as exciting as _24_, but I still hope you enjoy it.

**REGULAR CAST:**

_Clark Joseph Kent...Superman, reporter, husband of Lois Lane-Kent_

_Lois Joanne Lane-Kent...Reporter, wife of Clark Kent_

_Martha Clark Kent...U.S. State Senator of Kansas, mother of Clark Kent_

_James Henry Olsen...Photographer, husband of Chloe Sullivan-Olsen_

_Chloe Anne Sullivan-Olsen...Watchtower, wife of James Olsen_

_Perry White...Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet_

**SUPPORTING CAST:**

_You'll find out as you read the story - and to answer your unspoken question: Yes, I am a tease – and proud of it. :D_

* * *

**HOUR 1 - RISE AND SHINE**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M.**

Clark wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then turns on his side to gaze at the sleeping form of his wife. He leans over and softly kisses her cheek, then carefully slips out of bed and makes his way over to the closet. He pulls out a pair of jeans and one of his flannel shirts and quickly puts them on. He sits down on the bench located in front of the bed and begins to lace up his boots.

"_Mmm._"

He turns around at the sound and gazes once again at his wife as she turns on her side. Her hair is spread out around her head on the pillow; the most peaceful of expressions on her face. He would love to slip back into bed and be there when she wakes up, but he has chores to do before they have to leave for work.

He finishes lacing up his boots, then tiptoes out of the bedroom and walks down the stairs to the kitchen - but not before he writes out a note and lays it on the pillow next to her.

He walks over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out a bag of coffee, then sets it down on the counter. He also pulls out some coffee filters and a couple mugs. He places a filter in the coffee machine and is about to scoop out some coffee when he feels something tugging on his leg. He lays the scoop down on the counter and looks down at his leg; smiling when he sees Krypto there.

"Hey, boy," he says as he stoops down to pay him some attention while rubbing his ears with affection. "Hungry, huh?" he remarks as he continues to pet him. Krypto barks his response and licks Clark's face. "Okay, okay," standing up and looking down at him.

He walks to another cabinet and pulls out a can of dog food and a can opener. He opens the can and scoops out the dog food into Krypto's food dish, then places it on the floor next to the water dish. He immediately runs over and begins to lap it up.

Clark can't help but smile as he returns to his task of making the coffee. He sets the timer on the machine before walking over to the kitchen door and stepping outside; making his way over to the barn. He slides open the doors and walks inside; closing them behind him.

A few minutes later, Lois slowly wakes up; her hand reaching out for her husband. Her eyes open all the way when her hand hits his empty pillow. She frowns as she props herself up and looks down at the empty space. She notices a note lying on the pillow. She reaches out for the note; a smile on her face as she begins to read...

_My dear Lanie,_

_I wish I could have been there to gaze into your beautiful eyes as you woke up, but we have yet another busy day ahead of us. I already set the timer for the coffee machine; de-caf of course._

Her face scrunches up at the word _de-caf_. She hates de-caf and would love to have an espresso, but he wouldn't hear the end of it. She could hear him scolding her if he caught her drinking one. She continues reading...

_I know you hate de-caf, but the doctor said you shouldn't be drinking anything with caffeine right now. I'm sure you have a frown on your face as you're reading this, but it can't be helped._

She smiles in spite of herself. She wonders yet again how lucky she was to have such a sweet and caring husband as she finishes reading the note...

_Call me when you wake up and I'll come right back in to make you a nice big breakfast. How does scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes sound to you? _

_Love,_

_Your Smallville _

_PS: I love you_

She reaches over to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out a fabric-covered box. She opens the lid and lays the note on top of the other ones, then returns the box to the drawer. She lays there for a few more minutes before sitting up. She swings her legs over the side and slips her feet into her well-worn but beloved bunny slippers. She slowly gets up and stretches her back as she paddles her way over to the closet.

She's looking for her robe when she spots a dress she has yet to wear. She pulls it out and gazes at it. She couldn't resist buying it - even though she knew she wouldn't be able to wear it for a few more months. She has a wistful look on her face as she places it back on the rack and pulls out her bathrobe.

She exits the bedroom and takes her time walking down the stairs. Once she's in the kitchen, she immediately makes her way over to the coffee machine and picks up one of the mugs that Clark left next to it. She pours some coffee into the mug and sets it down, then walks over to the refrigerator for some low-fat milk. She frowns again because Clark won't let her have the thick cream she usually loves in her coffee. She decides she'll definitely make up for that soon; smiling to herself.

She pours some of the milk into the mug and adds a little sugar, then walks over to the desk and sits down in front of the computer. She takes a sip as she logs into her _Facebook_ account; continuing to sip as she chats for a few minutes with Chloe, then Oliver. After a while, she glances at the clock and decides it's time for breakfast. She pulls out her cell phone and calls her husband.

"I'm up and ready for breakfast - so chop, chop," hanging up before he could get a word in edgewise. She smiles to herself because she knows he'll be there in a second. Sure enough, her hair blows around her head as he makes his appearance.

"Good morning, sweetheart," walking over to her and giving her a sweet yet gentle kiss. "Ready for that breakfast?" he asks her with a smile on his face.

"Need you ask?" returning his smile with one of her own...

_**Coming up next: Hour 2 - Breakfast**_

* * *

_**WHAT A DIFF'RENCE A DAY MADE - DINAH WASHINGTON**_

What a difference a day made, twenty four little hours  
Brought the sun and the flowers where there use to be rain  
My yesterday was blue dear  
Today I'm a part of you dear  
My lonely nights are through dear  
Since you said you were mine  
Oh, what a difference a day made  
There's a rainbow before me  
Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss  
That thrilling kiss  
It's heaven when you find romance on your menu  
What a difference a day made  
And the difference is you, is you

My yesterday was blue dear  
Still I'm a part of you dear  
My lonely nights are through dear  
Since you said you were mine  
Oh, what a difference a day made  
There's a rainbow before me  
Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss  
That thrilling kiss  
It's heaven when you find romance on your menu  
What a difference a day made  
And the difference is you, is you, is you


	2. Hour 2: Breakfast

**HOUR 2 - BREAKFAST**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M.**

"So how are you feeling this morning?" he asks as he walks over to the refrigerator.

"I'm feeling a little tired, but that's to be expected," watching him as he pulls out all the ingredients for breakfast. "So did you get all the chores done?" she asks.

"I sure did," pouring some pancake mix into a bowl and adding some milk and an egg. "Didn't take long at all," not looking up as he mixes the batter until it's smooth. He adds the blueberries and slowly incorporates them into the batter so that they don't get crushed.

"I just _love_ your blueberry pancakes," a smile on her face. "How did you get to be such a good cook anyway?"

"Observing my mother all these years," looking up at her with a smile as he walks over to the stove and tests the griddle pan to make sure it was the right temperature.

"How can you even tell when it's hot enough if heat doesn't bother you?" she asks him with a curious look on her face.

He turns his head around and looks back at her. "I use the water principle," winking at her as he turns on the faucet and pours just a tiny bit of water into a spoon, then shutting it off. He holds the spoon over the griddle pan and promptly pours the water onto it. The water scatters into little droplets and sizzles all over the pan.

"That means it's ready," smiling at her as he picks up the bowl with the pancake batter and pours some of it into a measuring cup. Then he picks up the measuring cup and begins to pour the batter into small circles on the pan.

While the pancakes are cooking he cracks several eggs into another bowl and scrambles them. Then he puts the bowl aside and uses the spatula to flip the pancakes. After another minute, he uses the spatula again to remove the pancakes from the griddle and place them on a plate.

Lois gets up from her chair and walks over to him. "Isn't there _anything_ I can do?" putting the emphasis on 'anything.'

He puts the spatula down and cups his hands around her face. "You do plenty for me," his head dipping down for a kiss.

"Like what?" she whispers after their lips pull apart.

"You know...the little things."

"The little things?" she looks curiously at him. "You'll have to be more specific than that," a small frown on her face.

"Alright," leading her back to the table. "Sit down," he says while gently pushing her back onto her chair, then kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Let's see," he remarks with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Where shall I start," his eyes twinkling.

"Come on," she replies while lightly punching him on the upper arm. "Give me at least _three_ things or..."

"Or..._what?_" interrupting her by leaning forward to kiss her again; this time on her neck.

"_Mmm_," a soft moan escaping her lips; her eyes slowly closing as he lets go of her hands and rests them on her belly. "You play dirty," she says softly as his lips move down her neck; leaving a trail of soft, moist kisses on her skin.

"Don't I always?" he quips; untying her robe and allowing it to fall open. "I love it when you get that little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me as if I'm nuts," his fingers gliding down her body. "I love it when you stroke the back of your neck any time you get flustered," softly kissing her stomach. "And I love it when you rest your head on my shoulder when we're sitting on the couch watching television," his fingers gliding around her stomach in concentric circles.

Her head tilts backwards as his lips reach the base of her throat. "But I'm not really doing anything," she mutters.

"It turns me on whenever you do those things," still kissing her throat. "I say that counts," he murmurs.

"I never looked at it in that way," enjoying his soft kisses. "I love your kisses, in case I've never told you." she whispers.

"You've told me plenty," the hint of a smirk on his face.

"But what about breakfast?" opening her eyes.

He stops kissing her and gazes back at her. "You really want breakfast?" he says with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.

"I _need _breakfast," a sheepish look on her face. "I am eating for two you know," cocking one eyebrow.

"Actually, you're eating for a healthy one," he replies; ducking his head to avoid her swat.

"_Very_ funny, Smallville," scrunching her face up into a pout as she re-ties her robe.

He chuckles as he stands up and walks back over to the stove and quickly cooks the eggs, then brings them and the pancakes to the table. "Happy now?" he remarks.

"I'll be happy when you give me the boysenberry syrup for these pancakes," using her fork to place some of the pancakes on her plate.

"Okay," walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the bottle. He sits back down at the table and hands her the bottle. She promptly opens the bottle and pours the syrup all over, then hands the bottle back to him. He stares at the now half-empty bottle. "Looks like I'll have to buy some more," pouring a little over his own pancakes, then putting it down.

"_Mmm_," her mouth full of pancakes. "These are _sooo _delicious," taking a sip of coffee to swallow it down.

"Shouldn't you eat slower?" he asks; taking a bite out of his own.

"What's the fun in that?" taking another bite.

He shakes his head; an amused look on his face. "That's another thing I love about you," he finally says.

She looks up at him. "Huh?" a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her. "I love how passionate you are - even about food. No matter what it is you're doing - whether you're right or wrong - you go after it with such...enthusiasm."

She can't help but blush a little at his compliment; her hand reaching behind her neck to lightly stroke it. "That was so sweet," she replies at last. Then she adds, "So now there's just one more thing."

"Really?" looking curiously at her. "And what is that?" he asks.

"Who gets the shower first?"

_**Coming up next: Hour 3 - The shower dilemma**_


	3. Hour 3: The shower dilemma

**HOUR 3 - THE SHOWER DILEMMA**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M.**

"I should take it first," Clark replies as he begins to clear off the table.

"You?" she narrows her eyes at him.

"Of course me," turning around to stare back at her. "If I didn't take mine first, there wouldn't be any hot water left."

"It's not as if the temperature bothers you," she says pointedly.

"It doesn't, but it still feels nice," he says as he turns back around to open the refrigerator, then placing the syrup back in its proper place. He closes the door, then walks over to the sink and squeezes some dishwater liquid and runs some hot water.

She watches him for a moment as he starts washing the dishes. She slowly begins to walk backwards and doesn't stop until she reaches the bottom of the staircase, then turns around and starts to climb up the steps.

"_Where_ do you think you're going?"

She looks up to see him blocking her path. "Where do you think?" she glares at him.

"I _don't_ think so," he replies with a determined expression on his face.

"You were doing the dishes so I figured..."

"They're already done," raising one eyebrow at her. "One of the benefits of super speed," winking at her.

She scrunches her face up in annoyance. "You really are a pain in my ass."

"Now, now, Mrs. Kent," wagging his finger in front of her face. "I will not have that kind of language in front of our child."

"Our child is not even here yet, so stop wagging your finger in front of me," reaching up to punch him.

He grabs her arm in mid-punch. "No hitting either," holding it firmly.

She reaches out with her other arm, but he catches that one too. "You are such a bad girl, _Ms. Lane_."

"I am not," a pout on her face.

"You are too," he replies. "Need I remind you about what you did to me last night?" cocking his eyebrows.

"There's no need to bring that up," her eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure about that?" looking curiously her.

"Yes," she says emphatically.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face.

She watches his facial expressions and can't help but think that he's up to something. "What _are_ you up to?" she says at last.

"Who says I'm up to anything?" he replies with a glint in his eyes.

"I do," she says as she manages at last to extricate herself from his grip. "I know you better than anybody on this planet," raising her own eyebrows at him.

"I will admit to that, but only that," he smiles back at her as he suddenly lifts her up into his arms and carries her up the stairs.

"Where _are_ you taking me?" staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"I was just thinking that we should conserve how much water we use," he quips as he kicks open the door to the bathroom and steps inside.

"Are you suggesting..."

"Yep," interrupting her as he sets her down.

"_Now _who's being bad?" she says coyly.

"I've always been bad," untying her bathrobe and allowing it to fall to the floor. He gazes at her naked body. "You are so beautiful," reaching out to caress her stomach again. "Do you have any idea how much?"

She rests her hands over his. "You are such a sap," she quips, but with a smile on her face.

"I freely admit it," a grin on his face. I wouldn't be the man you've known all these years."

"Silly me. I always thought you were a dorky farm boy," watching as he slips out of his clothes and turns on the shower.

"I know you did," opening the curtain and helping her into the tub. "You never hesitated to tell me either," stepping in himself and pulling the curtain back into place.

"Now those were good times," a smile on her face.

"What _are _you talking about?" staring back at her with surprise. "You _still_ tell me that sometimes," opening the bottle of body wash and squeezing some onto a washcloth.

"I know and it just _tickles_ me," a smirk on her face.

He frowns at her for a moment. "Does _this_ tickle you?" grazing his fingers around her belly button.

"No," her body betraying her by twitching as his fingers make their way all around her stomach.

"You are such a liar," shaking his head. "You really need to be punished, but it'll just have to wait until after the baby is born," gently pushing her against the back wall.

"It will, huh?"

"You better believe it, _Ms. Lane_," holding up the washcloth. "I may not be able to clean your mind, but at least I can clean your body," he smirks as he lays the washcloth on her shoulders.

"I can live with that," a smile on her face as he moves it all over her chest.

"You like that, huh?" he says in a husky voice when he hears a soft moan escaping her lips as he kneels down in front of her, then he proceeds to slowly glide the washcloth between her legs.

"More," she whispers.

"I'd love to, but we have to get ready for work," removing the cloth and moving it down her legs. He stands up and turns her around. "Don't want to forget the back," gliding the washcloth down her back. "Or your luscious behind," whispering in her ear as he spreads the lather all over her cheeks. He drops the washcloth and reaches up for the portable showerhead. "Now to rinse you, my dear," first adjusting the flow of the water before rinsing her off completely.

"I love it when you bathe me," a coy smile on her face as she turns around to face him.

"I know you do," smiling back at her as he shuts off the water.

She furrows her eyes in confusion. "I wanted to give you one," her lips forming into a pout.

"Tomorrow, okay? I promise," he replies as he pulls the shower curtain open and reaches for a towel, then wraps it around her. "You get ready and I'll take a quick shower," helping her out of the tub, then pulls the curtain back.

She stops him. "What happened to conserving water?" she asks him as she grabs a smaller towel and wraps it around her head.

He just flashes a smile and pulls the curtain the rest of the way.

"You just needed an excuse to see my naked body," she says accusingly as she pulls the curtain back and glares at him.

"I don't need an excuse, but it's a lot more fun this way," a smirk on his face as he pulls it closed yet again.

"Now get dressed, okay?" he calls out.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," slamming the door behind her as he starts laughing.

_**Coming up next: Hour 4 - The commute to work**_


	4. Hour 4: The commute to work

**HOUR 4 - THE COMMUTE TO WORK**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M.**

"Lois, will you hurry up? We're gonna be late!" calling up to her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yells back.

"That's fine when we're making love, but not when we have to get to work. You don't want Mr. White yelling at you again," he retorts; rolling his eyes and wishing for once that she could be on time.

"He hasn't yelled at me once since I announced I was pregnant," a smug look on her face as she slowly descends the staircase.

"Obviously memory loss must be a symptom of pregnancy," he mutters very softly under his breath.

"What do you mean _memory loss_?" noticing the surprised expression on his face as she waddles over to the desk and picks up her purse and briefcase. "Yes, I heard you," she adds. "Looks like _you_ forgot I have some of your powers," a satisfied smirk on her face. "Thank you, sweetie," she smiles while looking down at her stomach and softly patting it with her hands.

He frowns for a moment, then says, "Mr. White yelled at you just yesterday because you neglected to cover that press conference the Mayor conducted," cocking one eyebrow at her.

She doesn't reply as she walks over to the kitchen door, but she does raise her hand and flips him off as she walks through the doorway and onto the porch.

He shakes his head at her as he also steps outside and locks the door behind him. He thinks once again about the hormones that must still be manifesting themselves as a result of the pregnancy. He descends the porch stairs and walks over to the car just to find Lois already sitting in the passenger side seat.

"You forgot your seatbelt," reaching inside to fasten it for her before closing the door.

"I didn't forget," smiling inwardly as he slides behind the driver's seat and locks the door, then inserting the key inside the ignition and turning it; the engine roaring to life.

"I just had to fasten it for you," turning his head to stare at her with surprise.

"If you say so," she smirks while resting her hands on her stomach.

"You purposely left it off because you wanted me to do it," his eyes narrowing at her.

"If you say so," she says again; a smug expression on her face.

"I'm telling you if you weren't pregnant..." his words trailing off.

"You'd _what?_"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a glint in his eyes as he starts to pull out of the driveway.

"You forgot something," pointing to his chest.

He scowls as he fastens his own seatbelt. "Are you happy now?" glaring at her.

"Almost," she replies. "There's one more thing," a grin on her face.

"What _now_?" beginning to get exasperated.

"Your glasses?" pointing to his shirt pocket. "You do know you're supposed to be mild-mannered Clark Kent at work and not Superman - _don't you_?"

He pulls them out and puts them on. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing," she says.

"You are determined to drive me crazy aren't you?" finally snapping back at her. "What did I forget now?"

"This," she replies in a low voice as she reaches over to press her lips to his, then pulling away and reclining back in her seat.

He puts the car into 'park', then leans over to wrap his arms around her and gives her a more passionate kiss. "_Now_ I'm happy," letting her go and shifting the car back into 'drive.'

She started thinking as she rolled down the window that there was no way she was going to allow him to have the last word. She decides to wait until they reach the outskirts of Metropolis to make her move. In the meantime, she lays her briefcase on her stomach and opens it. Just at that moment, the car hits a bump on the road.

"Dammit!" watching in horror as all the papers she had in the briefcase fly out the open window.

Clark looks over at her when he heard her swear and sees all the papers scatter into the wind. He immediately pulls over and promptly gets out of the car. He takes a quick look around to make sure that nobody was watching, then promptly shifts into super-speed and gathers up the papers. He returns to the car and reaches through the open window of the passenger seat and lays them down in the briefcase that Lois still has on her lap. "Is that all of them?" he asks her as he rests his arms on the edge of the open window.

She quickly shuffles through the papers and shakes her head. "There's a few missing," a worried expression on her face. He turns around and scans the area. "I see them," super-speeding about a mile away and retrieving them. "Here they are," handing them to her.

"Thank goodness," breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think you better close the window," he remarks as he gets back into the car and fastens his seatbelt.

"That's not a problem," she replies as she rolls up the window. "I've learned my lesson."

"That's good to know," smiling back at her, then pulls back onto the road.

She smiles back at him and wonders whether or not she should go ahead with her little plan to get the last word. He glances over at her and notices that she's deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" he says at last.

"It's probably a dollar by now," she quips.

"Why do you always have to have the last word?" a slight frown on his face.

She looks at him with puzzlement. "You asked me a question and I answered it. How is that having the last word?" looking curiously at him. "Besides, I don't always have to have it," lying through her teeth.

"Sure you do," his eyes narrowing. "It's like you always have to be on top when we make love," raising his eyebrows.

"Now that's _absolutely_ not true," glaring at him.

"It is _so_ true," he counters. "Every time I lay on top of you, you push me off and climb on top."

"I do not," sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now that's very mature, Lois," shaking his head and returning his attention to the road.

She's silent for the next few minutes. Then she finally opens her mouth and says, "If I recall, last night you were behind me," a smug grin on her face when she sees his fingers gripping the steering wheel. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asks him in an overly sweet voice.

"_Don't_ sweetie me," snapping back at her.

"My sweetie is upset," leaning over to softly kiss him behind his ear.

"Stop that," jerking his head away. "It's not funny," he replies through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand why you're upset all of a sudden," a concerned look on her face.

He pulls over to the side of the road again and turns to look at her. "Do you really want to know why I'm upset?"

"Yes," she replies. "Of course I do."

"Okay," pausing a moment to take a deep breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm your side kick and not necessarily your equal. You always have to be the one in control. You decide where we go out for dinner. You even decide what movie we're going to watch. You want to know what I want to do when we're making love? I want to push you up against the wall and watch your eyes bulging out of their sockets as I f*** your brains out," his eyes widening as he realizes what he just said.

She stares at him in shock. "I had no idea," she says at last. "I'm so sorry," reaching over to hold his hand. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"I guess I should have told you," he says with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Lois. I love it when you take charge – _sometimes_ – but I'm a man and I need to be more in control when it comes to our love life. I know it sounds cliché, but I can't help feeling that way. Can you understand that?" he asks her.

"Of course I do," raising his hand to her lips. "In fact, I'm going to make you a promise."

"You are?" a little leery.

"Yes," she says emphatically. "I'm going to promise that I will try to let you have control more often."

"I'm glad you said the word _tried_ because I think we both know you couldn't give up complete control if your life depended on it," smiling back at her.

She smiles back, then lets go of his hand. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do," smiling again at her. He glances at the clock on the dashboard and notices the time. "It's 8:35," he says, promptly shifting back into 'drive' and pulling once again onto the road.

They finally reach the outskirts of Metropolis and promptly end up in traffic. "I wish I could just fly us here," he grumbles under his breath.

"I know," she says; a little wistful. "I love it when you take me flying. I just hate that we can't do it right now."

"We will soon," reaching out to pat her stomach. "We'll even take this little one with us when he or she is old enough," he says with a smile.

"I can't wait," resting her hand over his.

They finally reach the _Daily Planet_ parking garage and pull into Clark's assigned parking space. He gets out and walks around the car to help Lois get out, then closes the door. He takes her hand and together they walk over to the elevator. He presses the button and the doors open a moment later. They step inside and press the button for their floor. As the doors close, Lois says, "By the way, I can't wait for you to f*** my brains out," not looking at him.

"You just _had_ to have the last word," scowling at her.

"Of course I do," the sounds of her laughter echoing through the air as the elevator doors close...

_**Coming up next: Hour 5 - The beginning of the work day**_


	5. Hour 5: The beginning of the workday

**HOUR 5 - THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK DAY**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M.**

"I _knew_ we'd be late," he said with a frown on his face as he steps out of the elevator and start to walk really fast towards their office.

"We're not _that_ late," rolling her eyes and trying to keep up with him. "Could you _please _not walk so fast?' sitting down suddenly on the nearest available chair and trying to catch her breath.

He glances over his shoulder and stops in his tracks when he sees her sitting down and breathing heavily. He immediately rushes over to her and partially kneels down in front of her. "Alright," reaching up to caress her cheek. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe carry you to your desk?" winking at her.

She can't help smiling at his comment. "The only times I want you to carry me is when..." stopping in mid-sentence when somebody walks by them. She waits until they pass, then says, "I think you know the times I'm talking about," winking back at him.

"You bet I do," smiling back at her while gently caressing her stomach. "You know, I was thinking that maybe you should start your maternity leave sooner."

"Are you suggesting that I start it now?" she stares back at him with surprise.

"I think you should," he replies as he stands back up and looks down at her.

"I'm not leaving a minute earlier than I have to," she replies stubbornly as she crosses her arms against her belly.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" he asks.

"It's part of my nature," she quips. "Besides," trying to get up. "You know how much I love to bust your chops. She sits back down with a sigh.

"Do you need help?" trying not to chuckle.

"It's about time you offered," rolling her eyes and allowing him to help her up. She smoothes down her skirt and looks up at him. "Get my briefcase, okay?" walking away from him.

He watches her as she walks towards their office and chuckles as he picks up her briefcase and quickly catches up with her. He opens the door and she immediately makes her way to her desk and sits down. She turns on her computer and logs in while he's hanging up his jacket. She clicks on her email account and sees over twenty emails in her inbox. She smiles when she sees the name on one of them.

He happens to look up from his computer and sees the smile on her face. "What is it, Lanie?" He gets up when she doesn't answer and walks around to her side of the desk and stands behind her. He rests his hands on her shoulders and peers intently at the monitor. "That was your sister?"

"Yep," she replies. "She says she's coming into town later today and was wondering if we could have dinner tonight."

"How long has it been since you heard from her anyway?" he asks her.

"I think the last time I heard from her was about a month ago," she tells him.

"So what is she up to these days?" he asks next.

"Believe it or not, she's dating Ron."

"You mean Ron Troupe? Isn't he the guy who does the political editorials for the _Planet_?"

"That's right," she replies.

"That's interesting," he remarks. "I never would have put the two of them together. I wonder what your father thinks of that match."

"I don't know," she says with a slight frown. "He's never liked any of the guys that we've ever dated. You're the exception," looking up at her husband with a smile.

"That's good to know," smiling back at her. "Speaking of your father, have you talked to him lately?"

"Nope," turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Why haven't you talked to him?"

She doesn't answer him. She instead picks up the phone and starts to dial. He takes the receiver from her and lays it back down on the cradle. "You did tell your father you were pregnant, _didn't _you?" a curious tone to his voice. "You didn't, did you?" he asks accusingly when she bites her lower lip.

"No," she admits.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because the last time I heard from him was just before I found out I was pregnant."

"That was seven months ago, Lois," a perplexed look on his face.

"Don't you think I've tried contacting him?" she said while looking up at him with glistening eyes. "I've tried calling, emailing, and texting. Nothing," wiping a couple tears from her eyes. "I finally got hold of his assistant who said the only information he was authorized to give me was that he's on a secret mission overseas and couldn't be contacted. He said he could try to secretly relay a message to him but I declined. I didn't want my father to find out he's going to be a grandfather in that way."

"I can understand that, but I still don't understand why didn't you tell me all this. I thought we could tell each other everything," disappointment evident in his voice.

She turns her head to look up at him, then stands up. "I guess it's now my turn to apologize," a look of contrition on her face. "You know how I am when it comes to my father."

"I know," pulling her up from her chair and into his arms. After a few moments, he pulls away but still holds her as he says, "I still want you to tell me these things, okay? We're Lois and Clark. Clark and Lois. That's a couple," gazing down at her stomach.

"And soon it will be three," looking back up and smiling at him.

He smiles back at her and dips his head forward to softly kiss her lips. "We should get back to work," pulling away from her and making his way back to his desk.

"You're right," she says as she sits back down. "Back to work," closing out the email and bringing up her latest story. "I really need to finish this article by lunchtime so no funny business, Smallville," her eyes narrowing slightly at him.

"Yes, _Miss Lane_," a big grin on his face as he starts working on his own article...

_**Coming up next: Hour 6 - Morning coffee break**_


	6. Hour 6: Morning coffee break

**A/N: **In this story, Perry is not an alcoholic. You'll understand why I told you this when you read this installment. ;)

* * *

**HOUR 6 - MORNING COFFEE BREAK**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M.**

Clark pulls out a document from the file cabinet and closes the drawer. He turns around and looks at his wife. He leans back against the cabinet with his ankles crossed and watches as she crosses and uncrosses her legs while her fingers are flying across the keyboard. He's always happy when she wears the short skirts that emphasize her long, sexy legs. He watches as she slips off her shoe and glides her foot up and down her other leg. He gets a warm fuzzy feeling just at the thought of his mouth gently sucking on her toes.

"Smallville?"

"Huh?" giving himself a mental shake. "Did you say something, Lois?"

She smiles back at him. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs once again; the edge of her skirt moving up her thighs a couple of inches.

"No I wasn't," he quickly denies.

"Don't lie to me, Smallville," getting up from her chair and walking over to him. "I know lust when I see it and you were lusting after my legs," wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It wasn't your legs," instantly regretting the words that slip out of his mouth.

"So if it wasn't my legs, then it had to be something else," her foot slipping under his pant leg and caressing his ankle. "I'm quite aware of the fact that you have a fascination with my toes," softly kissing him behind his ear. "Is that it?" she asks him. He can't help but sigh as her tongue glides around his earlobe. "That's my answer," her lips now gently sucking his earlobe. "How would you like to get up close and personal with my toes tonight?" whispering in his ear.

"Uh huh," a soft moan escaping his mouth.

"Good," removing her lips and taking a few steps back. "Where are you going?" breaking out of his trance and staring at her as she pulls away from him.

"It's time for a coffee break," walking over to their office door and standing in the doorway. "Are you coming or not?" winking at him as she turns around and walks through it.

He walks over to the doorway and lingers there for a moment; his arms crossed against his chest and once again watching her walk down the hallway with the cutest little waddle to her stride. He's still daydreaming when somebody comes up to him and taps him on the shoulder. He's startled for a moment, then looks up to see who it is.

"Are you alright, CK?" Jimmy asks; looking curiously at Clark.

"I'm fine," Clark replies. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you had this far-away look on your face, that's why," leaning against the wall. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

"I'm more than okay," looking over at him with a smile. "In fact, I should get going," uncrossing his arms. "We're supposed to be having a coffee break. I'm sure Lois is probably half-way through her first cup and I need to cut her off before she tries to get a second one."

"Do you mind if I walk over with you?"

Clark looks at his friend with affection. "Of course not," smiling back at him. "Let's go."

"Great," a big grin on his face as they start walking down the hallway. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," says Clark. "What is it?"

"Why don't you have a coffee station in your office? You certainly have the room for it," looking curiously at Clark.

"I thought it would be a good idea, but I was overruled," Clark remarks with a sigh.

"Really?" quirking his eyebrows. "I would think that Lois would love to have one in there."

"Nope," shaking his head with a sign. "She loves to leave the confines of the office whenever possible, that's why," he replies.

"That makes sense," Jimmy remarks. "I can't say I blame her."

"Yeah," Clark mutters as they come close to the break room and looks inside to see Lois sitting down at the table. "Are you coming in?" holding the door open.

"I can't right now," Jimmy replies with a sigh. "I have a small assignment and have to go. I was on my way out when I saw you. Maybe I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing," holding out his fist. "Ring that bell."

Jimmy holds out his fist and taps Clark's fist. "That's my line," he gently admonishes him, but with a smile on his face.

"I know a good line when I hear it," smiling at Jimmy. "See you later."

"Laters, CK," winking at him, then turning around and rushing down the hallway.

Clark finally enters the break room and walks over to the coffee machine to pours himself a cup. "So how many have you had so far?"

"Believe it or not, this is my first one," holding up the cup. "What took you so long?" she asks as he sits down next to her.

"I was chatting with Jimmy on the way here," taking a sip.

"Anything in particular?" she asks as she adds another creamer.

"Nothing important," he replies. "Just chatting."

"Okay," taking a sip out of her mug. She looks up when she hears the door open. "Does anybody want a donut?" holding an open box. "I saved a maple donut especially for you, Lois."

"Thank you," a grin on her face as Cat walks over to Lois and hands her one.

"Sorry, Cat," shaking his head and taking the donut out of Lois' hand. "You know you have to limit your sugar intake while you're pregnant," handing the donut back to Cat and looking over at his wife.

"I want one," grabbing it out of Cat's hand.

"Maybe later," grabbing it yet again out of Lois' hand.

"I hate you!" says Lois as Clark gets up from his chair and walks over to the door.

"And I love you," he replies; blowing her a kiss. "I'm going back to the office," turning to Cat. "Thanks for thinking of Lois. That's really sweet of you," he says with a smile.

"Sure, no problem. Do you want one?" she asks.

He tilts his head forward and whispers softly, "I better not because then she'll have my head."

"I _heard_ that," Lois pipes up.

"She heard that?" asks Cat with a surprised expression on her face.

"Apparently one of the side effects of the pregnancy is enhanced hearing," Clark mutters.

"I've never heard of that happening," furrowing her eyebrows. "I've been pregnant and I never had that as a symptom."

Lois is about to make a retort when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. "We'll be right there," hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Clark asks as Lois manages to stand up.

"The Chief," she replies.

"You know he doesn't like it when he's called that," a frown on his face.

"He just pretends to not like it," walking over to Clark. "We're supposed to have a meeting at 11:00."

"Have fun you lovebirds," Cat says with a wink as she walks away.

Lois waits until Cat is gone, then punches Clark on the arm. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" glaring at him.

"Do what?" looking curiously at her.

"Speak up for me like that."

"About the donut?" he queries.

"Yes," punching him again.

"If it were the same situation, I would still do it," he replies smugly. "I saw there were two of them in the box and you would have pounced on both of them if I hadn't been there."

She continues to glare at him. "You don't know that," she hisses through clenched teeth.

"Yes I do," he replies. "I've known you for a long time, Lois," smiling at her. "Now, don't we have a meeting to go to?"

"We're not finished with this conversation," she retorts as she follows him out the door...

_**Coming up next: Hour 7 - Meeting with Perry White**_


	7. Hour 7: Meeting with Perry White

**HOUR 7 - MEETING WITH PERRY WHITE**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M.**

"Lois, will you _please _slow down?" he calls out after her as they walk down the hallway towards Perry White's office.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," turning around and fixing him with a steely glare.

"Are you still mad about the donut?"

"Duh!'" punching him on the shoulder.

"I was only looking out for you," he responds as he rubs his shoulder for the benefit of people that were walking by.

"I can take care of myself just fine," turning on her heel and walking away.

He just sighs as he catches up with her. "I know you can, but you're pregnant and I can't help worrying about you."

She pauses in front of the door. "I know you do," still facing the door. "It's just that I hate it when somebody speaks up for me," finally turning around.

"I know," resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she replies.

"How about I promise to try not to do it again?"

She looks up at him. "Now _that _I believe," she says while trying not to smile.

Just then the door swings open. "You're late," Perry White growls as they enter the room.

"Sorry, Chief," Lois says with a barely concealed smirk as Clark pulls out a chair for Lois, then sits down next to her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he snaps as he sits back behind his desk.

"I keep telling her that, but she won't listen to me," Clark remarks.

"Stop talking about me like I wasn't here," she retorts.

Perry shakes his head with amusement and lets them go back and forth a few times. "So have you gotten it out of your system yet?" arching one brow at Clark.

"For now," Lois glares briefly at Clark. "So where is everybody? I thought this was a staff meeting."

"It is a meeting," Perry replies as he leans back in his chair. "It's just the three of us."

"What's going on?" Clark asks with a wondering expression on his face.

"I wanted to speak with the two of you in private," Perry says as he rises from his chair and comes around to the front of the desk. "I think it's time for you to take your maternity leave," directing his gaze at Lois.

"You want me to _what?" _her eyes wide as saucers.

"You heard me," he replies.

"I think it's a good idea," Clark pipes up.

"You would," she snaps while folding her arms against her chest.

"Lois," Perry begins, "You're due in a couple weeks," taking one of her hands in his. "You need to take it easy."

"No," throwing his hand off while struggling to get up from her chair. "I have an interview tonight with the Mayor after his inauguration ball," she says as she finally stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"No you don't," Perry replies. "I'm giving the story to Cat Grant."

She slowly turns around. "You can't be serious," her eyes narrowing at him.

"I _am _serious," he says.

"That's not fair! That's _my _story," stomping her foot.

"Life isn't always fair," Perry replies as he comes over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders. "I'm only thinking of you and the baby, Lois. Now I want you to go home and enjoy the peace and quiet before the baby comes."

Clark gets up from his chair. "I'll get my keys and take you home."

She shakes her head and opens the door. "I'll go on my maternity leave when I'm good and ready!" she declares as she walks through the open doorway and slams the door behind her.

Neither Clark nor Perry says anything at first. Then Perry says, "I think we should give her some time to calm down."

"I agree," Clark says with a sigh.

"Good," Perry says as he sits back down at his desk and opens one of the drawers. "How about a drink?" pulling out a bottle of scotch and a couple glasses.

"Sure," Clark says as he sits back down.

Perry pours some into each glass and hands one to Clark. "To our wives," holding out his glass.

"To our wives," Clark repeats with a smile as they clink glasses…

_**Coming up next: Hour 8 – Lunchtime **_

**A/N**: In this story, Perry White is NOT an alcoholic.


	8. Hour 8: Lunchtime

**HOUR 8 - LUNCHTIME**

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M.**

Clark glances up at the clock on the wall. "It's lunchtime," he says while saving the article he was currently working on. "How do you feel about Chinese today?" She ignores him and continues typing. He comes around the desk and stands behind her while resting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you still upset about what happened in Mr. White's office?" he asks in a soft tone while pressing his lips against her neck.

She swivels her chair around; forcing him to take a few steps backwards. "What do _you_ think?" glaring back at him.

"I think you are," he replies as he sits down on the desk in front of her.

"Well, duh!" rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "I don't like being told what to do, and I _especially_ don't like it when both my husband _and_ my boss conspire behind my back."

"We're only looking out for you and the baby," he responds in a soft tone.

"Last time I checked, _you_ weren't the one with the protruding stomach, overactive bladder, swollen ankles…" she retorts.

He has a thoughtful expression on his face. "How about we make a deal?" he pipes up suddenly.

She cocks her head curiously. "What _kind_ of deal?" she asks in a wary tone.

"If you agree to go home right now and relax for the rest of the day, Mr. White will allow you to interview the Mayor tonight."

She looks up at him with surprise. "He will? When did he say that?"

"Right after you stormed out," Clark replies. "So how about it?"

She crosses her legs; her skirt sliding up to mid-thigh as she starts swiveling her chair back and forth.

"Lois, this is the _only_ way you'll get the story," he adds when she doesn't answer him right away. "So?"

"Alright," heaving a soft sigh.

"Good," he replies with a smile and lowers his lips towards hers. She pulls back before he could kiss her. "What the-" looking at her with confusion.

"I want my food first _before_ we go home," she says teasingly as she gets up from her chair. "How about Hong Kong Café?"

"Whatever you want," he replies as he hops off the desk and grabs his jacket. "I just have to log off and then we're good to go," proceeding to do just that.

**About ten minutes later…**

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asks as the waiter hands them each a menu.

"Not sure yet," her eyes scanning the menu. "What about you?"

He smiles inwardly. "What I'm in the mood for is not on the menu," he remarks while scanning the daily specials insert.

She stares at him with an arch of her brow. "Exactly what _are_ you in the mood for?"

"You'll find out when we get home," a twinkle in his eyes; looking up only when the waiter returns. "Until then, I think I'll have the crispy walnut chicken and shrimp with brown rice," turning to the waiter. "What about you, Lois?" he asks her.

"I think I'll have the dragon & phoenix with brown rice," handing the waiter the menu.

"Uh, Lois, maybe you should get something a little less spicy," Clark pipes up.

"If you want to get whatever it is you're really in the mood for, then you won't say another word about my lunch choice," her eyes narrowing slightly.

"_Fine_," rolling his eyes inwardly as he hands over his menu.

"Your food should be ready in about ten minutes," the waiter replies with a smile as he fills up their water glasses before walking away.

"So will you give me a hint?" she asks as she picks up her napkin and dabs her lips with it.

"About what?" he asks in an innocent tone as he opens a sugar packet and empties it into his tea cup.

"You know darn what," beginning to sound a little annoyed. "What you just said about what you really were in the mood for."

"I told you that you'll find out when we get home," he teases as he sips his tea.

"You can be _so_ exasperating sometimes," throwing down her napkin in frustration.

He just grins at her before taking another sip. "Sometimes the anticipation can be…_exciting_," his voice becoming low and husky. She gulps thickly as he picks up her hand. "You really want a hint?" he asks as he presses his lips to one finger.

"_Mmm_," a soft sigh coming out of her mouth as he makes his way from finger to finger.

Her eyes close as he picks up her other hand and does the same thing before laying her hands back on the table. "_That_ was your hint," sitting back in his chair.

She opens her eyes just as the waiter returns with their meals. "I think my wife needs to go home and rest," he tells the waiter. "Can we have it to go?"

"Of course," picking up the plates; returning a minute later with the take-out containers as well as the check.

"Here you go," Clark hands him some money. "The rest is your tip," he says as he helps Lois rise to her feet.

"Thank you," he says with a smile. "Have a nice day."

"We will," Clark smiles back as he rests his arm across Lois' back and leads her away from the table.

Another waiter comes over as soon as they're gone. "Here you go," handing him a ten dollar bill. "You were right as usual. They didn't make it through lunch."

"It was only a matter of time before she got knocked up," he grins as he takes the money from him. "Now what about that couple over there?" pointing to a couple that just entered the restaurant. "Another ten bucks _they_ don't make it through the appetizers," holding up the bill in his hand.

"You're on," the other waiter replies.

**Meanwhile…**

"So did they bet again?" Lois asks as Clark starts the engine.

"Oh, yeah," he says as he pulls away from the curb. "Our waiter said it was only a matter of time before you got knocked up."

"Now _that's_ funny," she laughs as they enter the flow of traffic. About half-way to Smallville, her phone starts ringing. "Lois Lane," she answers. "Hey, what's up?" she asks while holding the phone between her neck and shoulder. "You want to come over _now _instead of later?" Clark looks over at her with a wondering expression. "Well…okay," she answers at last. "We'll meet you at that café down the street from the _Planet _around 1:30_. _ Bye," hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Clark asks as he turns the car around.

"That was my sister," she replies.

"What did she want?" he asks next.

"I don't know," sporting a worried expression on her face. "She said she had something important to tell me and that it couldn't wait until dinner tonight," slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"I'm sure everything is fine," patting her hand reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," leaning back against her seat with a sigh as they head back in the direction of Metropolis…

_**Coming up next: Hour 9 – A visit from Lucy **_

**A/N:** The dragon & phoenix is an actual dish from the menu of a Chinese restaurant I frequent from time to time. It consists of tender white meat chicken with homemade special sesame sauce and jumbo shrimp in Hunan spicy sauce served with fresh steamed broccoli.


	9. Hour 9: A visit from Lucy

_**HOUR 9 – A VISIT FROM LUCY**_

**THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M.**

"You're awfully quiet," Clark remarks as they re-enter Metropolis. "Are you okay?" a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay," she replies while gazing out the car window. "I'm just concerned about what Lucy has to tell me. What if she has bad news?" looking over at Clark with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure it's not," he replies as he stops at a red light.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's just my gut telling me so," flashing a wink at her as the light turns green.

"You and _your_ gut," rolling her eyes. "I think maybe you've watched _N.C.I.S._ _way_ too many times," shaking her head.

Clark laughs as he looks ahead of him. "What luck!" grinning at her as he backs into the parking space and turns off the engine.

She glances at the dashboard clock. "Looks like we're a little early," she remarks as Clark exits the car and comes around to her side and opens the door. "Knowing Lucy, she'll probably make us wait a half hour," she scowls.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," he remarks as he helps her out of the car.

"Another gut feeling?" looking at him curiously as he locks the door and they start walking towards the café.

"Nope," pointing to one of the tables in front of the café.

Lois' brow arches as they come closer. "Now I _know_ something is wrong if Lucy is on time," the worried expression returning to her face.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," he quips as they come up to the table. "Hi, Lucy," he smiles while wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi, Clark," standing up to hug him back. "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Couldn't be better," he replies with a smile. "What about you?" he asks.

"I'm _just_ fine. Thanks for asking," Lois remarks in a sarcastic tone.

"I think she needs a hug," Clark tells Lucy with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think you're right," flashing him a wink before turning her attention to her sister. "Wow! Look at you," hugging her. "You look like you're almost ready to pop," she remarks while giving Lois a soft kiss on her cheek.

"One more month," Lois replies with a sigh as she sits down on one of the chairs and rests one hand on her stomach, the other one on her lower back. "So what was _so_ important that we had to meet now instead of tonight?"

"Straight to the point, as usual," Lucy quips as she sets her purse on the table in front of her.

"So what is it?" Lois asks again with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"If you'll give me a chance I'll tell you. Boy you're even more impatient than usual. Is that what I have to look forward to?" Lucy replies with a coy smile.

Both Clark and Lois stare back at her with surprise. "Are you trying to tell us that you're _pregnant?"_ Lois says at last.

"Ron and I wanted to wait until I entered my second trimester before we told anybody," she replied before leaning forward. "We're also getting married," she adds with a huge grin on her face.

A few people at a nearby table are momentarily started by the shriek that comes out of Lois' mouth. "I am _sooo_ happy for you!" struggling to rise to her feet.

"I'll come over there," Lucy says with a smile and gets up from her chair so that Lois could hug her.

"Congratulations, Lucy," Clark says with a smile as he comes over to join the hugfest. "So when is the big day?" he asks after they pull apart.

"We were planning on getting married this weekend," she answers as she sits back down, turning to Clark as he returns to his chair. "We were also hoping that we could have the ceremony at the farm."

Clark looks at Lois, who gives him an encouraging nod. "We would _love_ for you and Ron to have it there," reaching over to briefly take Lucy's hand.

"So why isn't Ron here with you telling us?" Lois asks her.

"He wanted to be here, but he's currently on an assignment in New York and won't be back until tonight," she replies while sipping her decaf tea.

"So does the General know?" Lois asks, changing the subject.

Lucy leans back in her chair. "He's still on that secret mission, so…" she replies with a sigh.

"He has no idea that _Lois_ is pregnant too," Clark pipes up as he takes a sip of his water.

"He _doesn't?" _taken aback by the revelation. "How could you not tell him after all this time?" she asks in a questioning tone.

"Believe me I tried but his assistant told me the same thing that he told you. I didn't want him to find out that he was going to be a grandfather _that_ way," Lois replies as she reaches for her water glass.

Lucy nods her head. "I can understand that," she finally replies as the waitress comes over with Lucy's order.

"So do you know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Clark asks after the waitress leaves.

"We're not sure if we want to know, but the doctor kind of told us what she thinks," she replies. "Help yourself," indicating the appetizer plate the waitress had placed in the middle of the table.

Lois pouts at her sister's comment as she picks up her fork. "Fine. _Don't_ tell us," her fork suddenly dropping to her empty plate with a loud clatter.

Both Clark and Lucy look at her curiously. "Are you alright?" Clark asks with concern in his voice.

"No," shaking her head furiously as she grabs her stomach.

"Are you…?" Clark's eyes widening.

"Duh," rolling her eyes at him and punching him on the shoulder. "I think my water just broke."

_**Coming up next: Hour 10 – Going into labor **_


End file.
